howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Destructive Ability
Introduction This page serves as a reference guide to help people estimate the yield of feats without calculating them. Each stat here is divided up into different classes, each serving as a range of yields for feats of that class. Because strength, power, and durability all use the same units (aside from power being joules per second), they are all covered by the same classes. If a feat has been calculated to be above the midpoint between the minimum and maximum range for a class, add a "+" to the end of that feat's class listing. As an example, a feat that was calculated to have a yield of 6 Tons of TNT should be listed as "Building Class+", and a feat yielding 120 Megatons of TNT would be "City Class+". If you use this page to estimate a feat, please add "Estimated Stats" to the page's categories. Classes Strength/Power/Durability Below Average Human Class * Range: 0 to 100 J Human Class * Range: 100 to 500 J Athletic Class * Range: 500 J to 1500~ J Superhuman Class * Range: 1500 J to 100 kJ Wall Class * Range: 100 kJ to 1 Ton of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: Scaled down energy required to break up a cubic yard of material with dynamite * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 0.05 m3 of material Building Class * Range: 1 Ton of TNT to 10 Tons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The Split Rock explosion * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of everything within 2000 m2, calculated assuming the Split Rock building was square and with the Nuclear Effects Calculator City Block Class * Range: 10 Tons of TNT to 3 Kilotons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The West Fertilizer Company explosion, the 2015 Tianjin explosion, MOAB yield * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of everything within a 1 km2 area Town Class * Range: 3 Kilotons of TNT to 25 Megatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The Halifax Explosion * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of everything in a 20 km2 area City/Mountain Class * Range: 25 Megatons of TNT to 200 Megatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The eruption of Mount St. Helens, the Tsar Bomba * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 5 km3 of material, or everything in a 250 km2 area Island Class * Range: 200 Megatons of TNT to 500 Gigatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The eruption of Krakatoa * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of approximately 25 km3 of material Country Class * Range: 500 Gigatons of TNT to 20 Petatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: Calculated using the Nuclear Effects Calculator * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of everything in an approximate 100,000 km2 area, the size of a median country Continent Class * Range: 20 Petatons of TNT to 30 Exatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The Argyre Planitia impact * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 9,000,000 km3 of material Moon Class * Range: 30 Exatons of TNT to 50 Zettatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The gravitational binding energy of the Moon * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 20,000,000,000 km3 of material Planet Class * Range: 50 Zettatons of TNT to 500 Yottatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The gravitational binding energy of Earth * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 1,000,000,000,000 km3 of material Large Planet Class * Range: 500 Yottatons of TNT to 50 Tenatons of TNT * Minimum Yield Reference: The gravitational binding energy of Jupiter * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 1e15 km3 of material Star Class * Range: 50 Tenatons of TNT to Unknown * Minimum Yield Reference: The gravitational binding energy of the Sun * Minimum Size Reference: Destruction of 1e18 km3 of material Solar System Class * Range: Unknown to Unknown Galaxy Class * Range: Unknown to Unknown Multi-Galaxy Class * Range: Unknown to Infinite Category:Important Concepts